Toon Disney Channel
Toon Disney Channel is a American digital cable and satellite television network that is owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide, a subsidiary of Disney–ABC Television Group, itself a part of The Walt Disney Company. It is the 2010 reboot of the now-closed Toon Disney channel brand, after that brand was succeeded by Disney Channel's sister network, Disney XD. The channel's target audience is children ages 7-14. It mostly holds events with sister channels Jetix Network, Disney Channel, and Disney XD. History Toon Disney Channel was announced on October 23, 2009 at 5:00 a.m., as a reboot for Toon Disney, after that channel ended its run and was succeeded by Disney XD. At 7:00 a.m. that day, Disney announced that Toon Disney Channel was set to launch on January 2010, with a nighttime block, which will launch at 7:00 p.m. Toon Disney Channel was launched at noon Eastern Time on January 15, 2010, the Disney Channel's 27-year anniversary, by Disney/ABC Networks on digital tiers of DirecTV, Marcus Cable and EchoStar. The first show aired on the network was Batman Beyond (2001) at 4:23 a.m. EST. At 7 PM that day, its nighttime block, Toon Disney Channel's Night Adventures was launched. In the next two weeks, Toon Disney Channel furthered its programming to cable subscribers such as Americast. The channel had no advertising until its viewership reached a set number. On May 4, 2011, the first annual Soccer Bowl was broadcast. By October 2012, the channel was expected to reach 30 million subscribers, and thus, would start showing advertising. Ad sales would be handled by Disney Kids Network. In the Fall of 2012, Disney launched its first overseas Toon Disney Channel brand in the UK. In February 2013, Toon Disney Channel US launched its "Eye-Popping Fun Adventure". Pikachu's Exploration Club had its world premiere on the channel in July. In September 2014, eight more shows joined the Toon Disney Channel line-up, with several other shows being taken off the line-up at the same time. In commemoration of the network's fourth anniversary in December 2015, the channel held a "Toon Disney Channel Fun Adventure Sweepstakes" in which three winners along with 3 friends each won a trip to Disneyland Resort to see the concert, Toon Disney Channel's Eye-Popping Party. On June 7, 2016, Disney announced that the Toon Disney Channel's Nighttime Adventures block would be rebranded on November 2016. The old branding was discontinued on November 5, 2016. The rebrand consists of the acquired action library of the original Toon Disney channel. as the result of a bulk buy-out by The Walt Disney Company in summer 2012, as well as some original programming. Some shows, like Wolverine and the X-Men, aired under the Toon Disney Channel brand. The UK channel was rebranded in March 2017. In June 2017, the Toon Disney Channel brand was relaunched for the Nordic countries, as well as another one for Japan. A Hindi-language audio track was introduced on Toon Disney in India on April 3, 2017. In 2017, 4 new markets added a Toon Disney Channel brand with three in Europe with Germany also adding a time shift channel. The Toon Disney Channel/Big Movie Show premiere of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure on May 22, 2017 was the channel's highest prime time rating with 3.86 million viewers. On June 13, 2017, Toon Disney launched its weekend afternoon programming block called "Toon Disney Channel's Weekend Adventure". After the end of 2017, Toon Disney Channel was rebranded on January 26, 2018. On March 3, 2018, Disney XD announced that it would host its first event along with Toon Disney Channel and Jetix Network, called As of 2018, Toon Disney Channel is accessible in the U.S. and around the world. Blocks *'The Big Movie Show' is an afternoon block of movies started in May 2017. *'Toon Disney Channel's Nighttime Adventures' is Toon Disney Channel's prime time block upon its launch. During the week, shorts and series showcasing Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Timon & Pumbaa, Hercules, Aladdin, and . The block's weekend consists of of animated features, mostly of those created for the home video market, like ,